A Lime to Party
A Lime to Party is the 4th episode of the series, which aired on November 28, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on April 9, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Nikki, Wyatt, and Jonesy are walking through the mall while Jonesy is talking about a party that happened the night before. Jonesy says to Wyatt that there were many "fine honeys" there and also explains that Wyatt sits at home obsessing over one girl, Serena, and asks why is she so great, and Wyatt responds that she's just amazing. Jude comes skateboarding into the scene, and bows in front of a cutout of the "Mighty Weasels", while chanting, "Weasels! Weasels! Weasels!" Jonesy asks Nikki if she has her tickets yet (since she is also a fan), and Nikki explains that she slept outside the mall in order to get the tickets, but did not. Jonesy explains that he will find the perfect job and walks into Grind Me. Nikki asks Jude when Jonesy drink coffee and Jude explains that Jonesy started drinking coffee when Charmaine started to work there, and Nikki also says that she will give him 30 seconds before Charmaine lays him out. Jonesy lies to Charmaine that he is the regional manager of Grind Me. Wyatt asks Jonesy if he could borrow 50 cents, and Jonesy says that he is low on money until his payday. Wyatt says, "What payday? You don't have a job." Charmaine calls Jonesy a liar and slaps him in the face. Since Wyatt does not have enough money to buy the coffees he ordered, and Serena comes in and pays the extra fifty cents. At the lemon, Caitlin complains to Jen that she can't afford the fall line of clothes, so she resorts to using her credit card. She channels energy from a magazine into the credit card, and ignores Jen's request for a lemonade smoothie. Jen interrupts and requests for a lemonade smoothie, but Caitlin barely knows how to operate the blender. When she gives the smoothie to Jen, Jen coughs because the smoothie is disgusting, but Caitlin claims that there won't be any lemonade if someone doesn't order more lemons soon. Caitlin is reminded that it's her job to order the lemons, but she is too distracted by an outfit to care. Jen asks Caitlin if she has chores, and Caitlin claims that she had to skim her pool for a party, but The Lemon suddenly closes on her. She doesn't know how to open it, much to Jen's disgust. At Spin This, Jude is listening to metal music while snacking on crackers, but Nikki suddenly changes the music to elevator music, causing him to panic. After she reminds him that he can't hog the Mighty Weasels CD all day, Wyatt tells them that he won two backstage passes to the Mighty Weasels concert. Nikki and Jude cheer, then have a skirmish on who Wyatt is taking to the concert, causing Wyatt to walk off on them. Caitlin finally remembers how to open The Lemon by pressing the "open" button. She sees a lime right across The Lemon. The Lime suddenly opens to reveal Jonesy, who tells her about his new job. Caitlin is excited that she and Jonesy get to hang out all day, and he hands him a lemonade, only for him to spit it out and say it sucks. He then christens The Lime as The Party Lime by throwing a lemonade at it. Meanwhile, Nikki "helps" a customer who wants to try on some pants by guiding him to a fitting room. She slams the door on him mid-sentence, then calls Caitlin to see what she's up to. After Caitlin tells Nikki about Jonesy's new job at The Lime, she claims that Jude has started drinking coffee, causing her to get suspicious of him. At Spin This, Nikki sees Jude kissing up to Wyatt, so she interrupts Jason and Joanie by hiding in a picture booth and spying on Jude and Wyatt. Business is slow at The Lemon, and Serena walks over only for some straws because The Lime ran out. She sees Jason and Joanie making out, so she asks if they want something, but they ignore her and continue making out. After Caitlin closes the lemon and joins The Lime, Big Steve appears and is horrified when he sees Caitlin at The Lime. She explains that she wasn't selling anything at The Lemon and decided to party at The Lime, but is terrified when Big Steve says The Lemon will move to a strip mall if sales don't improve. While Jen is serving the Penalty Box Customer, Caitlin tells her that The Lemon will move to a strip mall if sales don't improve. She sobs while complaining about the strip mall, then Jen tells her to pull it together and do the best she can. Caitlin wants an idea for a party at The Lemon, so Jen suggests Christmas in July and to ask Nikki for The Khaki Barn's Christmas decorations. While making the call, Kirsten tells Caitlin that Nikki is not there and there's a table for her to fold. Nikki starts kissing up to Wyatt by doing a wide variety tasks for him, but Jonesy suddenly hollers and tells everyone to go to The Lime for booming beats and tasty treats. Jude tells Nikki and Wyatt that he made Wyatt a legend at the arcade by getting a high score, entering Wyatt's initials in the machine, and signing his autographs to some fans. This causes more competition between Nikki and Jude to see who wins the Mighty Weasels backstage pass. The Christmas in July theme at The Lemon is not going so well with the gang. Jonesy is once again heard hollering at The Lime, and Wyatt, Jude, and Nikki leave The Lemon and join The Lime. Jonesy walks over and asks Caitlin and Jen when they're going to go to The Lime and "shake what their mamas gave them." Caitlin tells Jonesy that The Lemon is in danger of moving, so Jonesy agrees to help The Lemon. He tells Caitlin to learn how to make decent drinks because hers suck. After Jonesy leaves, Caitlin takes out a recipe book and learns that her drinks were missing sugar, much to Jen's dismay. Nikki brings sushi for Wyatt's lunch, but she sees that Jude is already feeding him. Wyatt complains about the sushi not having mustard, so Jude runs to get some. Nikki sees Wyatt stare at Serena, so she goes over to talk to her, only for Wyatt to hold her back in fear that she'll ruin everything. She does so anyways, and talks about Wyatt taking her to the Mighty Weasels concert, then tells about how great Wyatt is. Wyatt thanks her for it, and if it works, she will be a part of his "inner circle." Jude finally returns with mustard, albeit too late, as Wyatt lets Nikki have a kebab. Jude asks what happens, but Nikki won't tell him, making him upset. Caitlin asks Jonesy to taste a lemonade, which he finds good because she is now using sugar. She asks about his plan to get The Lime out of business, so he announces free drinks for Party Lime customers, surprising Caitlin. After Wyatt closes Spin This, Nikki and Jude show up and help him decide who will go see Mighty Weasels. Jude makes up a rumor about Nikki making fun of Wyatt's dancing, so she claims that Jude is all over Serena behind Wyatt's back. Jonesy comes along and helps settle the fight, only for him to offer to take the pass of Wyatt's hand. A few teenage boys come along and congratulate Jonesy for his party at The Lime, and he tells them to go to The Lime and tell the rest of the team, only to be confronted by Nikki because Caitlin could end up moving to a strip mall. Wyatt asks Jonesy if anyone is watching The Lime, and it turns out that Charmaine is hosting a limbo contest. When Jonesy, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jude arrive at The Lime, Jonesy does his usual partying, shocking Wyatt, Nikki, and Jude. Two teenage boys push The Lime, causing it to roll down the food court and onto Jonesy, causing his firing once again. This time, however, he is relieved, and so is Caitlin. However, the boss shuts The Lime down, but The Lemon is still up for business. Everyone goes to The Lemon, bringing sales back up and meaning that The Big Squeeze won't have to move. Jonesy is relieved that he got fired, which is questioned by Nikki and Wyatt. He mentions that he tried to get fired and feels a sense of accomplishment, making Nikki take back what she said. Wyatt decides to take Serena to the Mighty Weasels concert because of the way Jude and Nikki acted, prompting Jude and Nikki to chase him to the fountain. Serena offers to hold the passes for him, and his friends are impressed because Serena really digs Wyatt. Quotes *'Jen:' Look. If you're not too busy, I need a lemonade smoothie! Caitlin: Oh sure. Now where did that on switch go again? Jen: It's on the front of the blender. Caitlin: Oh yeah. (turns on blender) Jen: You sure you've got the hang of this? Caitlin: Completely. Voila, one lemonade. Jen: (takes a sip of the lemonade then coughs) Argh! That's disgusting, Caitlin! Caitlin: Well there won't be any lemonade soon if someone doesn't order more lemons. Jen: Uh, that would be your job. *'Caitlin:' It's a lemon. How hard could it be? (Lemon suddenly closes on her) I'm okay, hehheh. How does this thing open again? *'Caitlin:' (still trapped in The Lemon) Let's see. Oh, open. (opens Lemon and finds a giant lime in front of her) Was that there a minute ago? (The Lime suddenly opens and Jonesy pops out) Jonesy: Hola, senorita! Caitlin: Jonesy! What are you doing there? Jonesy: This is my new gig. I've got a solid feeling about this one. Caitlin: This is amazing! Now we get to hang together all day! *'Big Steve:' There's only room for one giant fruit in this mall. We'll be moving to the east end strip mall. Caitlin: Strip mall? (screams) *'Jude:' Guess who just scored fourteen thousand points on The Junglator. Nikki: Hmm, let's see. You? Jude: Good guess, but no. It was (points to Wyatt) ''this gentleman right here, folks. '''Wyatt: '''Really? You entered my initials? '''Jude:' I even signed your autograph for some fans. They were all like "Wyatt! I am not worthy." Dude, you're a legend down there. Wyatt: Thanks, man. I've always wanted to be a legend. Nikki: (to Jude, angrily) Oh, good one, jungle boy, but this war isn't over yet! *'Nikki:' I brought some sushi for your... lunch. Jude: Lunch is under control courtesy of Stick It. Wyatt: What, no mustard? Jude: Comin' up. (runs to get mustard) Nikki: Nice. (sees Wyatt staring at Serena) Just because we are such good friends, I'm gonna do you a huge favor. Wyatt: Huh? (stops Nikki) You're not gonna talk to Serena, are you? You'll mess everything up! Nikki: What "everything" are you talking about? Have you ever even spoken to her? Wyatt: As a matter of fact, we've exchanged over sixteen words, all of them quality. Nikki: Don't worry. Girls have this code hearing that a guy is great from another girl is like gold. *'Big Steve:' Well, it looks like The Big Squeeze can stay put after all. Caitlin: That's incredible! Free drinks for everyone! (the crowd cheers) Big Steve: (shrieks) Caitlin: If you buy ten, I mean. Trivia *Jonesy's job: vendor at Party Lime Reason for firing: Party Lime stand got rolled through the food court, as well as the manager getting numerous complaints of the party noise it was making. *Party Lime was The Big Squeeze's competitor until it was shut down because Jonesy was fired yet again. **This was the first time Jonesy got fired on purpose. His reason was to keep Caitlin's job from moving to the local strip mall. *This is the first time Jason and Joanie get interrupted in their make out. *Recurring/minor character appearances: - Big Steve - Charmaine - Hot Jacket Girl *The episode name is a play on "A Time to Party". Gallery Jonesy goes Mexican.jpg|Jonesy gets a job at the Party Lime. Jonesy, Caitlin, and the customers party.jpg|Jonesy has a parade as his business seems to be successful for a short period of time. Video 8Ac3tZwsiw0 yqMKyLhvw3M XIP5JAemUbs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Videos